


Acceptance

by cmfan3



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Jemily - Freeform, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, One Shot, Penelope Garcia is the bestest best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmfan3/pseuds/cmfan3
Summary: After finding out about Emily and JJ’s relationship, Emily’s relationship with her mother is put to the test.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Acceptance

The team didn’t have a case so JJ and Emily were relaxing in their house, enjoying each other’s company as they watched a movie together. After years of consistently pining for each other, the team had enough and hatched a plan to get them together. Mainly because of Garcia’s insistence, the women have been dating for nearly two years and although they each had their own place, neither one could bear to stay away from the other for long, so they were currently living in Emily’s condo.

They were on the couch, JJ laying on top of the brunette, with their arms wrapped around each other as the movie played in the background. A resounding knock cut through the room, causing the two to share a look of confusion as they both got up, neither one expecting visitors. The blonde grabbed the TV remote and lowered the volume as Emily went to open the door.

JJ turned and began straightening the couch as she called out, “Emily, honey, who is it?” After not hearing a response, the younger woman walked out to see what was wrong and was shocked to find the Ambassador standing in the doorway with Emily gaping at her.

The Ambassador’s eyebrows scrunched together as she squinted her eyes in disbelief, “Emily dear, are you not going to invite me in?” The brunette, still in shock, didn’t respond but stepped aside and shut the door after her mother walked in. After a moment of standing at the door to compose her confusion, she walked over to the younger woman and stood next to her, desperate to feel her girlfriend’s presence.

Elizabeth clasped her hands together as she questioned, “now then, I heard her calling you ‘honey.’ What is she talking about and why is she calling you honey?” Realizing that her mother was speaking to her, Emily’s shock began to fade, “I’m sorry, what?” The Ambassador’s patience was beginning to wear thin as she spoke with disgust, “this woman called you honey. Why?”

Emily stood up straighter and stepped in front of the blonde but not before reaching back and grabbing her hand, intertwining their fingers, “ _this woman_ is my girlfriend, Jennifer.” Elizabeth paled as she digested the information before croaking out, “girlfriend? You like women?” The brunette stared at her mother, “I don’t _like_ women. I love Jen.”

The Ambassador’s jaw clenched together and after a moment of silence, she answered, “do you not care about me and what this will do to my reputation? You liking women. What you need is a husband to set you straight.” Shocked, Emily scoffed, “I’m sorry, what?” Her mother threw her hands up as she began to raise her voice, “this will ruin my career Emily. This will ruin the Prentiss name and everything I’ve created. Why are you choosing to do this to me, your flesh and blood, your family, your mother?”

For a split second, all Emily saw was red before she felt a small squeeze on her hand, forcing her to look back and lock eyes with JJ, noticing the love that was shining through from the crystal blue eyes. She turned back to Elizabeth and spat, “this has nothing to do with you. Who I love isn’t a choice I make, it’s a feeling I can’t change and I love Jennifer. Who I am and who I love is none of your business, _mother_.”

“This has to be some sort of practical joke you’re playing and I have to say, it’s not quite that funny Emily. I gave birth to you. I raised you. I have given you everything you’ve ever asked for. And this is how you repay me? This is absurd and you should be ashamed of how you’re acting because it’s quite ridiculous,“ the Ambassador nearly shouted.

Emily’s frustration exploded, “you NEVER raised me. You were NEVER there. You NEVER even gave a shit about me. You only cared about how I made you look, so don’t start acting like you care because you never did. I lived my whole life without you in it and I definitely don’t need you in it now. So goodbye, Elizabeth.”

The Ambassador scoffed, “I’m your mother. If you think that I’m going to just stand here and let you speak to me in that manner then you’re clearly mista-”

JJ let go of her girlfriend’s hand as she stepped in front of her, shielding the brunette from her mother as she snapped, “don’t you dare finish that sentence. I don’t care if you’re the Ambassador or not. Get the fuck out of our house. You’ve clearly overstayed your welcome.” Elizabeth’s face flushed from anger as her mouth parted but nothing more came out. She huffed and whirled around, storming out of the door and slamming it shut behind her.

Emily’s eyes remained focused on the door as tears began to form, her body shaking slightly from the whole ordeal. JJ turned and gently enveloped her girlfriend into her arms, letting out a sigh of frustration. The brunette wrapped her arms around the younger woman’s torso, as she sobbed.

“I’m sorry,” Emily’s voice cracked. JJ pulled back slightly and looked at the older woman with concern etched into her features. Her heart shattered when hearing the sadness in her girlfriend’s voice, “for what?” Emily closed her eyes as her lip trembled, “for making you put up with this. You deserve so much better Jen.” “Oh Em,” JJ sighed lovingly as she reached up and grasped the brunette’s face and wiped away the tears with her thumb, “you’re the best I can have. I love you. I will always love you.”

Emily pressed further into the blonde’s palms, seeking comfort. JJ leaned in and placed a light kiss upon her girlfriend’s lips, the taste of the salty tears that had fallen prominent on her lips. The older woman hummed with satisfaction as they split before hugging her flush against her body and resting her chin on top of the younger woman’s head.

The two split and JJ smiled softly at the brunette, “why don’t you go back and play the movie? I just have to make a quick phone call and I’ll be right there, I promise.” Emily nodded slightly before leaning in and giving her girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek before heading back to the living room, her head filled with thoughts about what just happened.

The blonde stepped out of earshot as she pulled out her phone and dialed a number she knew by heart. After two rings, Garcia called out, “hey goldie locks, to what do I owe this fine pleasure?” JJ’s lips twitched in a smile at the new nickname, “the Ambassador just showed up.” “No, she didn’t,” the tech analyst gasped. The blonde sighed, “yea, she did. And to say it wasn’t pretty is definitely an understatement.”

Garica paused before she questioned, “what happened?” “She found out that we were dating and was upset with the fact that I was a woman. She kept talking about how Em doesn’t care about the Prentiss reputation and whatnot,” JJ concluded. “Oh my poor baby,” Garcia exclaimed, “give me fifteen minutes. I’ll be right there, don’t you worry.”

Before the younger woman had a chance to respond, the line was cut. She put her phone back in her pocket as she walked over to Emily who was sitting on the couch and had her eyes trained on the screen but her head seemed to be somewhere else. JJ sat down and placed her hand on the brunette’s thigh, squeezing it softly. Emily’s shoulders drooped as the blonde gathered her into her arms and ran her hand through the dark hair.

After roughly fifteen minutes of the two women comforting each other with nothing but contact, another knock was heard. Feeling her girlfriend tense up in her arms, JJ smiled softly as she placed a soft kiss on the top of her head before getting up and going to open the door.

Upon swinging the door open, she wasn’t surprised to see Penelope standing in the hallway, her arms full with a bottle of wine and multiple blankets. JJ let her in and the two walked back to where the brunette was still sitting on the couch. Emily’s eyes shot up to see who was knocking on the door and when she saw the colorful tech analyst, she turned towards her girlfriend, “Jen?”

“I called her. I thought you might need a bit of a pick-me-up and some support that wasn’t me,” the younger woman admitted with a small blush gathering on her cheeks. Garcia placed the wine on the table before throwing the blankets at the brunette and jumping onto the couch. She grasped Emily’s hands tightly, “I’m so sorry sweetcheeks. You don’t deserve any of this crap.”

JJ’s eyebrow lifted at the word, surprised that Garcia used it but ultimately decided to not say anything. She walked over and perched herself behind the older woman, resting her chin on her girlfriend’s shoulder as her arms wrapped around her torso. Emily leaned back into the blonde’s embrace as she squeezed her friend’s hands.

Penelope let go of the brunette’s hands and reached over, grabbing the wine bottle off the table, “I’m here for you,” she shared a look with JJ, “we both are.” Emily smiled faintly at the two, “thanks PG.” The peppy woman patted the older woman’s hand, “no need to thank me. I love you E. We both do.” Emily nodded, indicating that she knew, “I love you guys too.”

“Now, we’re gonna talk about everything that happened and what you’re thinking and we better finish this wine. I’m not leaving until the entire bottle is done,” Garcia promised with a smirk. The two lovers shared a laugh at their friend’s antics.

Penelope popped open the cork as JJ ran into the kitchen to grab three wine glasses. While the tech analyst poured some into each glass, the blonde returned to her seat behind the older woman and grabbed one glass while using her other to wrap around her girlfriend.

Taking a tentative sip, Emily began, “honestly? I don’t even know where to start. I guess it just hurts. I know it shouldn’t because she was never even there, but it just does.” Penelope’s features softened at the confession while JJ reached up with her free hand and pushed the brunette hair away. She placed a soft kiss on the back of her girlfriend’s neck, causing chills to travel down Emily’s spine.

JJ set her glass down on the table and placed her chin on the older woman’s shoulder, “oh Em, of course it hurts. At the end of the day, she is your mother and of course you want her support.” The peppy woman nodded sympathetically as she took a sip from her glass, “she’s right sweetcheeks. But you have me and goldie locks over here and pretty boy and chocolate thunder and papa-”

Emily cut her off with a laugh, “I know I have you guys. All of you. And I love each and every one of you.” “We love you too,” Penelope took another sip of wine before continuing with a smirk, “maybe one of us more than others.” JJ laughed as she ran her fingers through the brunette hair lovingly, separating it into two sections. Emily closed her eyes and a smile ghosted her lips when she felt her girlfriend start braiding her hair.

Garcia threw back her glass and finished the wine before reaching out to grab the bottle to pour herself another glass before topping off the other two. She brought her legs up and crossed them under herself before reaching out to grab the older woman’s hand. She tilted her head and spoke softly, “you deserve the world E. I know it’s not the same, but you have us, all of us, and we aren’t going anywhere.”

Emily sighed, “I know I do, but I just wish she knew that it wasn’t a choice I can make. Who I love isn’t something I choose. I wish she supported me for once in my life.” As JJ finished off the first braid, she grabbed her glass and took a sip.

After a moment, she set the glass down and began on the other side, “who knows? Maybe all she needs is some time to process it because I think it’s safe to say she definitely wasn’t expecting it. But Em, she doesn’t deserve to be in your life if she doesn’t support you. It’s her loss.”

“I know and I’ll be ok, it just sucked. I mean that’s how I expected her to act, but I had a sliver of hope that maybe, just maybe, she would support me,” the brunette looked down at her glass, watching as her wine swirled around.

Noticing that her friend was beginning to lose herself in her mind, Penelope tugged on her hand slightly, jarring the older woman from her thoughts, “I don’t care if she’s the Ambassador, next time she pulls a stunt like that, I’m gonna destroy her credit scores and we’ll see what ruins her reputation.”

Emily let out a chuckle before putting her glass up to her lips and taking a few sips, “I love you PG, but there’s no need for that.” Penelope pouted, “aw come on. You’re taking away all my fun.” “Yeah Pen, there’s no need for that,” JJ winked at the tech analyst with a smile on her face as she finished off the second braid.

“Jayje,” Emily warned with a laugh. The blonde threw her hands up and feigned innocence as her girlfriend turned to look at her, “what?” The brunette smirked as she took another sip, “I know that tone, don’t you dare.” JJ let out a bark of laughter, “fine. We won’t do anything.” ”You’re taking away all my fun,” Penelope whined. Emily grinned as she finished off the last of her wine. The tech analyst reached for the bottle and was surprised to find it empty, “we finished it already?”

JJ raised her glass and finished hers off before standing and taking all the empty glasses and bottle to the kitchen. Penelope looked up at Emily, squeezing her hand, “are you sure you’re ok sweetcheeks?” The older woman nodded and squeezed her hands tightly, “thank you.”

“For you? Anytime,” Penelope turned and checked the clock, “it’s almost eleven? Time really does fly doesn’t it? But you’re gonna be ok, we’re all here for you.” “I know. I love you guys,” Emily reminded her with a yawn. The cheerful woman turned towards JJ, who was now walking into the living room, “this one is tired, you better get her to bed before she falls asleep here. I’m gonna head home you two.”

JJ questioned, “are you sure you don’t wanna stay the night?” Penelope shook her head with a smirk, “I’d rather let you two be alone. There is no need for me to hear what you do at night.” Emily became flustered as she turned crimson, “I- Penelope!” The tech analyst squealed with delight as she darted from the couch to the door, avoiding the friendly slap from the brunette.

Emily got up from the couch and walked over to the door with the younger woman in tow. The older woman hugged Penelope tightly, “thank you.” “You don’t need to keep thanking me E. I’d do it again in a heartbeat,” the two broke apart. JJ stepped forward and hugged her friend goodnight before Garcia turned and walked out the door.

Before turning the corner, she called out, “don’t do anything I would do.” Emily let out a chuckle before shutting the door, “sometimes, I wonder what goes through her head.” The corner of JJ’s mouth quirked up, “I guess we’ll never know.”

Emily turned towards the blonde, “thank you.” JJ’s smile faded and she tilted her head in confusion, “for what?” “For being there for me. For not leaving my side. For loving me,” the brunette explained. The younger woman stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Emily’s neck as the older woman gripped her hips, “always.” They both leaned in and shared a soft kiss, beaming as they broke apart.

JJ looked into the auburn eyes that were staring at her, “why don’t we go sleep? I think that was enough for one day, don’t you think?” The older woman nodded and followed her girlfriend to their bedroom where they both got dressed and climbed into bed. Emily opened her arms and JJ crawled into them, resting her head on the brunette’s chest as she listened to her heartbeat.

Their legs tangled together as JJ trailed her hand along the brunette’s side while Emily traced imaginary circles along her girlfriend’s back. The exhaustion from the ordeal hit both women. As JJ was on the verge of sleep, she was able to croak out, “I love you Em,” before her eyes shut and her breathing became even. Emily smiled as she whispered, “I love you too Jayje,” her heart full of love and affection for the woman in her arms, the incident of the day long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! This story hits close to home so it wasn’t that easy to write, but I hope you guys like it.


End file.
